Dragon in the leaf
by DiranaTheRune
Summary: The story of a young girl who dies tragically in front of her computer, becomes her fanfiction character for Naruto. This is the story of Emi Tatsushio.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Well first off I would like to apologize for resetting the story, I gave it some though and felt that there was a fair bit that I could have done much better. There will be quite a few changes this time, and hopefully this will be a better story for it. To those who had been reading every chapter till this reset I thank you can hope that you continue to like this.

Once again I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>There was rustling created by a strong breeze that made its way around at night. Tree's creaked in response, and a down pour followed, in its wake. Within a house the sounds of kunai being swung could be heard.<p>

With a sigh a girl in her mid-teens placed a wii remote down onto a coffee table. "Well that was disappointing…. But at least it had dragons" she says walking over to the console and pressing the eject button. Taking out the disk she places it into the cover, Naruto shippuden dragon blade chronicles.

With a yawn the girl turned the television that was connected to the Wii off before leaving the room and going to her own room. Inside the room was a desk and a chair, as well as everything else one would expect in a bedroom. She slowly takes a seat in the large comfy swivel chair. Her hands dart for a laptops screen and open up the screen.

With bright flash the screen brightens the room up, on the count that the light was left off. "Alright…. Now I can work on my fanfiction" she lets out. "Now if only I could stop talking to myself" she says with a giggle to herself. The only sounds now are the rapid sounds of keys being pushed down.

Her story begins with the background of a character she was creating for the Naruto universe. Emi Tatsushio. Only after a month of being born Emi and her father were already on the run. The Tatsushio were in fact a clan that was once tasked with guarding the Genryu, a bunch of sealed dragons in mount Koryu. However it had been a long time since the Tatsushio had been known as that.

For a long time they were just considered a bunch of monsters to everyone, like those they use to guard. Most of the Tatsushio were hunted and executed in fear. Many people couldn't bare to see the Tatsushio's as they had elongated ears and horns that grew from their heads.

The last of the Tatsushio were now running and carefully trying to gather supplies in the village hidden in the leaves. Of course the father wore a hat, and ensured that his daughter, a tiny infant was covered in a blanket to hide her horns. However a loud feral roar echoes through the village causing the very ground to shake in response.

"G-Gneryu?! No…. its too different" the father mutters before a sense of dread flows over him. All of a sudden there was a loud boom, and a feeling like a dense chakara had just passed above head. And then the building above him fell to pieces on top of him and the villagers around him. Death came quick for him however his daughters cry rang through the village.

Suddenly a screech brought the attention of the girl who was typing in her room to jump. Before a bright light came beaming through her window. "What the!?" she shouts before the wall gives away and a car come hurdling the room and the house. Death came instantly, before an infant's cries pierced her ears.

"W-wait that's…..me crying?" she questions herself in her mind. She felt small, and screams above her cries could be heard. "Run! Or the nine tails will get you!" one of the shouts was identified.

"I-I have to be dreaming!?" she tries to shout out, though the words never escaped her small lips, the only sound that did was more cries. Quickly a person wearing an animal mask and a vest picks the wrapped up little baby and rushes for the nearest evacuation point. Emi could feel herself being passed from one person to another before winding up in the hands of some people who took her to an underground room.

She could recognise this room quite well, as it was the evacuation centre for everyone, that was used when the nine tails had attacked the village with Madara. "A-am i…..Emi….Tatsushio?" she tried to ask, but only more cries rung out. A loud shut up was directed at the infant Emi, the words coming from a young teen.

Another man walked in. "We just got word that the front teams have been defeated!" he shouts out.

"M-My parents!" shouts another. For a single moment Emi's cries stopped and she saw just who it was who said , my parents, it was the young Iruka sensei, that she could recall from Naruto.

"That settle's it I'm crazy" she lets out, before her cries began again. The cries continued until the Infant Emi fell to sleep. It was several hours later an anbu had checked on the infant after everything was finished with the nine tails. Upon inspection, even the calm and fearless Anbu almost dropped the baby at the sight of its small horns. Quickly the anbu held the baby and dashed off to the hokage in fear that something needed to be done about the baby. The anbu's thoughts were that the kyuubi's remaining chakara could've latched onto the child.

It was only a moment before the anbu member had made it to Sarutobi the third hokage. "Sir! We have a problem!" he shouts before removing the baby from the blanket it was wrapped in. The old man's eyes opened as wide as they possibly could. "Damn not only do we have to deal with Naruto….we now have to deal this girl as well…." He said aloud.  
>"Shall I dispose of her?" the anbu member asks.<p>

"No don't. The child has done nothing wrong, and we don't know for certain what she is" Sarutobi let out before looking like he was deep in thought. "Could she be…Tatsushio?...no….it's not possible" he thought. "For now I'll look after her" he says taking the little girl from the anbu member's arms.

Emi began to stir before she couldn't help herself. Her little right hand moved out and pokked him in the face before giggling like a little baby. "Oh well might as well enjoy this little dream" Emi thought to herself. The hokage smiled at the child, clearly she wasn't evil, but those horns would get a lot of bad attention.

"I'll call you….Emi until we can learn more about you" he says to the little child.

It was during the rebuilding and clean-up stage of the village that they came across the body of a man with an odd jade medallion on him. This medallion was taken and presented to the hokage. His suspicion was correct she was in fact a Tatsushio.

"Emi Tatsushio then… I'll raise you in place of your father then" Sarutobi whispers to the infant.

Several years had gone by now. The young Emi now 9 years old. Every day she complained to Sarutobi, demanding that he let her leave her cage of a home. Despite the hokages acceptance of her, he had made sure she wouldn't go out into the village unless he could be there and cover her horns.

"Jiji please I'm begging you let me go the kyuubi festival…. At least once I'd like to go!" Emi whines out pulling at white robes Sarutobi wore as the hokage.

Having had to put up with the same whines for several years he gave in. "Fine you can go but you can't leave my side, and you must wear something over your horns at all times!" he shouts making sure she heard him.  
>"Hai jiji!" she shouts in response. "Finally a chance to get out of here" she thinks to herself. She had finally given in to the notion that she was now in the Naruto universe, however as great as it was, it was painfully agitating to be stuck in the same house for nine years.<p>

Later that night Sarutobi made sure that Emi was well presented, in a blue kimono, on her head she had an Oni mask on. That way the horns wouldn't be noticed and that everyone would think she was just an odd child wearing an odd mask.

Emi was ecstatic to finally get to go to the festival, let alone outside. Holding Sarutobi's hand they began to walk down the street of the upper district towards the centre of town where the festival would be held.  
>The festival looked just like a traditional Japanese festival. There were lanterns lighting everything and children dressed up and running about, however as we walked through a crowd a large group chased after a blonde haired boy before they bumped into Emi and trampled over her. While she wasn't injured her mask was gone now.<p>

There were several shouts and screams, many of them about her being a monster. Before Sarutobi could interfere, another small group began to chase after Emi. Emi now like the blonde haired boy began to run. Soon enough she came to the edge of town and ran into the forest. "And stay out of the village! You Monster!" they shouted before heading back into the village.

"Now I know how Naruto fealt" she whispers to herself, puffing out of breath. Her kimono torn in several spots. A sob echoes out nearby, wondering what it was she slowly walks around a large tree and sitting against it she saw the child version of Naruto. "H-Hey don't cry…. Everything's okay" Emi says to him before standing in front of him.

"No its not! The village treats me like a monster! And im all alone!" he shouts at her before seing her horns.

"Well then lets be monsters together then… that way we cant be alone, okay?" she says with a smile holding her hand out to him to help him up.

Naruto looked at the odd girls hand. Her clothing was torn and she looked like she had been running away from something. "Perhaps…she's just like me?" Naruto thinks to himself, as he slowly reaches out to grab her hand. "I-its warm?" he mumbles as he stands with her help.

"Of course silly… what's my hand supposed to feel like?" she teases getting a smile from Naruto.

Now standing Naruto let's go of her hand and rubs his eyes. "M-my name is Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?" Naruto asks finding himself staring at her horns.

"My name is Emi Tatsushio…. And where going to be friends Naruto… Believe it!" she shouts out happily. Hearing his catchphrase spoken out like that Naruto laughs a bit.

"Definitely like me" he thinks happily.

* * *

><p>And there we have the new and improved version of snow in the leaf, which shall now be called Dragon in the leaf. Chapter two should be up within a few days. Also please tell me if you'd like to see a lot more of this story as… not getting any feedback can really hamper my nerves…. I'd rather prefer not stop writing this story, but if there is no interest….<p>

Anyhow hope you all enjoyed this. See you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Well I hope every likes how quick I try to get out more chapters, because this rate won't be the same forever as I will have to start going back to university at some point in the near future. So the usual, I do not own Naruto. Okay so now without further ado we have chapter 2 of dragon in the leaf.

* * *

><p>The moon was high in the sky casting a pale light across the lantern filled town of Konoha. Further away from the village and even deeper into the forests surrounding the village, and that pale moonlight was the only source of light for two young children.<p>

"Tag your it!" shouted Emi as her kimono fluttered about in the wind, and her hand tagged Naruto.

"Not for long!" He shouts before spinning around on the spot and reaching for Emi to tag her. His fingers just scrapping her fluttering kimono.

"Got ya!" Naruto shouts grinning as he stood still.

"No you didn't. Clothes don't count you have to actually tag the body" she says a bit agitated and making sure to pout a bit to make Naruto agree with her.

"Fine" he lets out before bumping her on the head.

"Hey! The game was paused" She shouts getting more agitated at him. Despite her agitation this was certainly one of the funnest things that she had done in a long time from either life. She pouts a bit before nodding to him.

"Fine I'll give you that one…. But….You shouldn't try to cheat the monster or they may just eat you!" She shouts standing on her toes and making sure to show her teeth and horns off.

"AH! Im sorry you win!" Naruto shouts backing up a bit. He already knew girls could be scary when they wanted to be, but with her horns, and the fact that she may very well be a real monster, in his eyes made everything a lot scarier.

"I'm hurt…. I'm not that scary am i….. Naruto" she says looking rather saddened now. How could her friend think that she was a monster.

"N-No you not….b-believe it!" he shouts realizing what he had done wrong, and tried to cheer her up.

"Okay" she says with a smile almost instantly dropping her sadness like it could've been fake. "How about we find something else to do then?" she asks. However just at that moment two anbu ninja appear right behind Emi before grabbing her and vanishing.  
>On the wind a few moments, the frozen Naruto hears a voice. "See you later…. I hope Naruto" Emi's voice rung on the wind.<p>

And then Naruto was all alone again in the middle of a forest. Meanwhile Emi was being rushed to the hokage's office. Inside was a very mad Sarutobi. "Sir!" one of the two anbu says.

"Leave us now" he says quietly but it certainly sounded like he was angry. After the anbu disappear he begins to talk. "Emi are you alright?" he asks.

"Im fine jiji. I was…. Chased out of the village and ran into a boy…who had also been chased out of the village before me….the one that small mob was after before I got….trampled on…. His name is Naruto Uzumaki" she says looking at her feet. After all despite how nice Sarutobi was he could get very angry when needed.

"The ones who trampled on you have been dealt with appropriately. However… Now we have a big problem to deal with… Everyone thinks that you're a monster… a spawn of nine tails… So now I have to think of way to make everything right again, and hiding you won't work this time" he says to her still quite angry.

"H-how about…. Announcing to the village that you'll be sending me to the ninja academy to prove my usefulness to the village? To show them that I can be an assets to the village?" she suggest to Sarutobi.

"T-that's actually a very good idea…. Though even I were to pull some strings and get you into the academy you'll still be treated like a monster" he says to her.

"That's fine. As long as im not couped up inside the house all day. And I'll get extra training from you?" she asks.

"No… I couldn't give you extra training at all. And you know I never have time to be with you. But I can get someone to be a tutor to you… and give you access to low level ninjutsu schools in the library. Other than that…. If I agree to putting you in the academy I can no longer be responsible for you?" he says making sure this is what she wants.

"That's fine….Thank you" she says running up to him and hugging him. She finally would get proper freedom.

"Now I will have an anbu escort you home. However you will have to find your own way to the academy… I have a meeting in the morning" he says before an anbu member walks in and stands beside Emi.

"Okay then…. Night jiji" she says before in an instant she is whisked away to her home.

The anbu simply dropped her off at the door before leaving. Pulling out her key she unlocks the door goes to her room before jumping onto her bed and pulling the pillow close. "Naruto" she whispers with a little blush before falling to sleep. The day had been too much for her and she was exhausted.

Morning light soon fell upon her face and her eyes fluttered open. She yawned and stretched out in her bed. Quickly she jumped out of bed running to her closet and grabbing a fresh kimono to wear. She had freedom and a chance to go to the ninja academy, today would be a great day.

Quickly she undoes her current kimono and drops from her young body and hits the floor, before she runs into the bathroom. After about ten minutes she walks out with a towel wrapped around herself. "Hopefully I don't get melons in this life as well… I won't be able to wrap towels around myself like this otherwise" she says with a giggle before getting dressed in her fresh kimono.

Dressed now she grabs a riceball from the fridge and leaves the usually locked front door. She stood at the door, she took a deep breath "My first step of freedom" she thinks to herself before taking a single step and then running in a dash to the academy. Thankfully she knew that if she followed this road to the other end she would reach the academy. Several stones flew past her head as she ran past several villagers. "Damn monster" one shouts at her. Then one rock grazed her cheek and sliced it open a little. A tiny drizzle of blood going down her face.

However she was unfazed and kept running till she found herself at the academy. However outside was Sarutobi with a smile on his face.

"You made it I see" he says wrapping an arm around her.

"Of course I've only been dreaming of this moment" she says giving him a great big smile.

Together they walk into the academy and then the classroom that she was going to be taught in. Sarutobi covered her horns with his sleeve as they walked in.

"Every one attention!" shouts out Iruka sensei. Every student in the room went quite and looked at the hokage and the little girl beside him.

"Thankyou Iruka. Now then everyone this hear is Emi Tatsushio. Im sure you've all heard rumours by now. Anyhow she will be attending here in this class. I hope that you can treat her nicely, just don't be afraid of her because she's a little different" he says before taking his arm off her, revealing her horns. Everyone but one blonde boy in the back shouted out in fear or disbelief at the girl.

"Different! She has freaking horns!" one shouts. "M-monster!" a girl shouts. "Save me Sasuke" one of the girls beside Sasuke shouts.

"Quite!" Sarutobi shouts. "She is you classmate, and anyone who treats her as a monster will be getting in some serious trouble" he shouts at the class. Everyone stood down. However it didn't help that Emi was grinning and staring at every with monstrous curiosity.

* * *

><p>And that's chapter 2. Cant believe I did 1 and 2 in the same day. Horray. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, as more will be coming soon.<p>

Also reviews and comments are much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Well here's chapter 3 let me know what you think. Also I would like to know if everyone would like to see a sketch of what Emi actually looks like. Note to everyone I've been drawing manga for over 3 years now. I won't tell you what one though.

* * *

><p>"Emi… why don't you find a seat" Iruka sensei says to her before watching the hokage leave the room with a worried face. Emi slowly walks to the back of the room where Naruto was, though on the way she purposely caught the eyes of several of the other students making them jump. She sits down beside Naruto and gives him a warm smile. "Told you I'd see you later" she says to him before directing her attention to the front of the room.<p>

"Alright can anyone here tell me what types of chakra nature there are?" Iruka asks holding pointing stick in his left hand pointing at the chalk board which had some chakara based symbols on it.

"Sensei! There are five types of Chakara nature, that is if you don't start to mix them. Normally there is only fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning chakara. However when you mix say water and wind chakara's correctly you can Ice based chakara" Emi says folding her arms and looking smart.

Iruka stared at the girl as well as the class, she was well informed. "W-well that was ….. a very good answer…. Can you tell me how many chakara natures people can have?" Iruka asks to test her. The answer certainly wasn't in any of the text books the students had available to them.

"Of course. Normal people usually only have an affinity for one chakara nature, and will never be able to change it" She says before one boy in the class interrupts.

"Oh then how many chakara natures does a monster like you have!" he shouts at angrily, hate was clear in his eyes, and a few others were nodding to him and then starring at Emi.

"Hizo! Stop!" Iruka shouts defending Emi. If he didn't he was sure she would tell the hokage about it.

"I-its alirght sensei…. And i….dont have an affinity to a chakara type" she lets out as a mumble however, quite a few students began to laugh at her.

"The so called monster was just another Naruto" Hizo shouts before laughing and sitting down.

Emi bites her bottom lip to hold back her crying. Iruka was just about to punish the boy before he was stopped. "Se-sensei please continue with the class" Emi says with a fake smile. Naruto was staring at Emi, he could clearly see it was fake, like when he did something wrong and pretended like it was joke, to make himself seem better.

The class continued till lunch on the subject of chakara natures. Of course there was nothing to do with mixing two types together. As soon as Iruka had said that it was lunch time Emi darted for the door before running outside of the building. She hid behind the school building before she began to sob. One could only hold for so long after all.

She sat with her back against the building with her head against her knees. Then bam, another rock had hit. "Aww whats wrong. Monsters don't cry!" Hizo the young wild haired boy, who wore a vest shouted throwing another rock, this one was hard enough to cause her to bleed from her forehead. "S-stop it!" she shouts before another one came and just missed her head.

"There's nowhere for monsters!" he shouts throwing another one. Though the hit never came. She opens her eyes and sees Naruto standing in front of her. The rock had grazed his arms, which now had blood running down it. "Don't you ever hurt one of my friends!" he shouts before running at Hizo. Hizo grinned before jumping forward with his knee out, this hitting Naruto in the stomach, caused him to go back towards Emi.

"N-Naruto!" Emi shouts quickly moving over to him and lifting his head up.

"Whats going on here!" shouts an angry Iruka as he ran to them.

"Tch… stupid monsters" Hizo let out before running in the other direction.

"What happened here!" Iruka continues in a bunch of shouts.

"I…. was picked on….for being…. A monster…..N-Naruto jumped in to protect me" she lets out a tear rolling down her cheek. Iruka moved in close just as Naruto groaned and got up with a gasp. Clearly he was quite winded from the hit.

"I-Iruka sensei… d-don't punish H-Hizo…. It'll make things worse…." She lets out before helping Naruto up onto his feet. One arm around his side while she had his arm over her.

"Th-thank you Naruto" she let out to him.

"D-don't worry… it's what friends do… believe it" he lets out. Though she knew that she was his first friend.

"Will you two be okay to come back to class?" Iruka asked.

"Y-yeah we will" Emi nods with a smile.

"Alright you two follow me then" Iruka says before leading them back into the class room. He lead the two back into the class of course Hizo was sitting there already with a big grin on his face. Iruka glares at him before Emi and Naruto go to the back of the class and sat down. Class continued for what seemed like forever.

"Alright before everyone leaves please grab a scroll from the front desk. That scroll will be your homework for the day" Iruka says before dismissing his students. Many of the students taking a scroll and running off. When Naruto and Emi make it to the front of the class and grab there scrolls Naruto stops her to ask a question. "A-are you free…. To help me with the homework?" Naruto ask Emi.

"I-I can't Naruto… I promised to jiji that I'd take extra lessons with a tutor…. Though Naruto if you don't pass the exam at the end of everything I'll be really disappointed" she says before giving him a smile and running out of the academy and running home avoiding people.

Inside the house her new tutor waited.. it was an old man… perhaps even older than jiji. "Um are you… the tutor?" she asks him.

"Yes I'm… Emi Tatsushio. I was asked to teach you about your heritage and to teach you jutsu as well" he says with eagerness, like when and old persons gets ready to tell a long story.

Soon enough he certainly begins to tell a long, long story, about the Tatsushio clan. He told a story about a family who was tasked with protecting a heavenly dragon of light that was split into 5 smaller dragons, each with a different nature, and how in legend the Genryu now were sealed in a mountain far away for the leaf.

"Anyhow Sarutobi suggested that I teach you a clone teqnique in preparation for the exam" he states before standing up.

"Well he's rather fit for an old man" she thinks.

"Now its rather simple… the had signs are…. Ram… snake and tiger" he says making hand signs before with poof of smoke another of the old man appears beside him.

"Wow!" she shouts. She had seen it in the show but in real life it was even more amazing.

"Well I think that's enough for today" he says before he disappeared, the same way anbu do.

Needless to say Emi practiced the jutsu for a long time and forgot about her homework. And unfortunately morning soon came for Emi.

Arriving at the classroom at the academy again she got a good morning form Naruto before she sat beside him. "So did you finish you home work?" Naruto asks.

"Wait… H-homework?!" she let out realising she had forgot.  
>"I take it you haven't finished it then?" Iruka asked from the front of the class room.<p>

"n-no sensei" she lets out looking at her desk.

"Just make sure you finish it by tomorrow then" he says to her before continuing to talk. "Alright today we will have sparring matches in the training field" he announced before the entire class got up and followed Iruka sensei to the training field.

"Alright everyone find a partner and spread out to spar. Remember there will be no tolerance to anyone should they really injure another student" Iruka shouted before lots of the students ran off to different corners of the field.

"Naruto lets spar by that big boulder in the field" she asks Naruto.

"Sure" he says before they run off to the large boulder and going around to the other side of it.

However immediately they were jumped. Naruto was pinned down by several of the other students before Hizo walked out from his hiding spot in the trees.

"Let Naruto go!" Emi shouts about to run over and try to help him.

Hizo walks in close and strikes Emi in the face with his right hand balled up in a fist.

"Why should i? I don't take orders from monsters!" he shouts before moving over to her and picking her up by her hair. Her hands dart for his as she begins to cry and try to get him off. Naruto was struggling but with several others holding him he couldn't do a thing.

"Why don't I break these little horns?" he says menacingly before one hand wraps around a horn and begins to try and snap it off.

Emi begins to scream in pain before her eyes dull the pain being too much for her. As she her arms drop to her side and her conscious slips, she hears a whisper in her ear.

"Let anger take you and the earth will tremble in your wake" it said before Emi's eyes dart back open just as they closed. Her normally crystal blue eyes now a blood shot red, her horns elongated in his hand, before she kicked him hard in the leg and throwing him over herself. Hizo went straight against the boulder with his back to it.  
>"M-monster!" he shouts shaking in fear, as Emi grins and takes small steps towards him. Her eyes filled with a desire to crush everything, to rubble. She lets out a feral sounding rawr that wasn't human before swinging her fist to where his head was, at the last second Hizo was pulled out of the way, Emi's fist hitting the boulder before it shatters to tiny pieces. Her hand now bruised and bleeding from the impact.<p>

She smiles, before giggling and looking at Iruka sensei! "H-how dare you take my… PREY!" she shouts before rushing at him. As she reaches for him, two anbu collide with Emi. Dust flies up blocking out everyone's view. When the dust was cleared the anbu stood above an unconscious Emi with their blade crossed in the ground, with her neck between each blade.

* * *

><p>And there we have chapter 3. I must say even I'm amazed at how this one turned out. Hope everyone who reads this thinks so too.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: So if you haven't guessed it yet. Emi is being influenced by one of the five Genryu at the moment. A deeper explanation will be coming up in this chapter.

Also I don't own Naruto

* * *

><p>A loud growl came from Emi that caused every other student to run away, the thought that she was a monster was now very real. Forget Naruto it was Emi who was scarier. Emi began to struggle before pushing her own body off the ground despite the blades on either side of her neck. Each blade on the left and right began to sink into her neck before she pushed forward. The blades were dragged forwards with her shoulders causing them to raise and allow her room to move.<p>

At the first chance she leaps forwards from all fours before her right hand stretches out and slams into the ground causing her to land into a cartwheel, before standing sightly hunched over. She shakily stands and stares at the anbu, with her head cocked to the right side. Blood poured from both sides of her neck, however no arteries had been cut, so she wouldn't pass out from blood loss. However her blue kimono was soaking the blood rather well.

There was a little chuckle from her before she dashed at the two anbu, who were in a battle stance. "Hold her for me!" Shouts the fox anbu member on the left while the wolf one on the right swings his leg to kick the girl away before chasing after her to hold her down. The fox anbu begins to weave complex hand signs before lunging at the restrained girl, before pushing his palm to her forehead.  
>"Chakara Fuuin no Jutsu!" he shouts before a large system of seals travels across her skin before she passes out. The two anbu look at each other and nod before the fox picks her up and with a flicker the two anbu were gone.<p>

Naruto had been released from the grips of the other students when Emi went on her monstrous rampage. Naruto could only stay in the same spot shaking. "T-that's not Emi… that….thing is a monster" Naruto says to himself, after all he needed to keep telling himself that his only friend wasn't a monster.

Soon the Anbu arrived at a special designated room deep underground. These two specific anbu members were tasked with watching Emi. Inside the dark room were four pillars, the hokage, and the old man who was tutoring Emi.

"Hokage… Something needs to be done…. The Genryu are already trying to use her as a vessel. Where just lucky that it was only a fraction of one of them… what if it had been all of them!" the old man shouts, warning the hokage.

"I know… it was foolish of me to think that she… would be safe from their thoughts" Sarutobi says looking at the old man.

"Foolish!? This goes beyond that… a single Genryu is almost as powerful as jinchurki alone. Forget the nine tails if she were to host all of the Genryu! Something has to be done, or else we will need to kill her before the Genryu take her body!" he shouts loudly and frantically.

"I wont let that happen. I guess it can't be helped send a message for Jiraiya to return to the village. We will get him to create a system of seals to block out the influence of the Genryu" he says calmly trying to create a solution.

"What do you expect a seal to keep them away from her forever!?" he shouts. "Fine do what you want but if she destroys this village it'll be your problem not mine. And I will no longer teach her" he says before disappearing from the room.

"Wolf go send the message to Jiraiya saying its an emergency" he commands before moving to Emi. "For the time being this seal will have to hold…. Till he comes back" he mutters.

Emi was stuck down inside the underground room for several days not waking up. The reason for this underground room was because the transmitted chakara from mount Koryu wouldn't reach her. On the ninth day of her induced unconsciousness Jiraiya returned to the village and imeadiately was led into the underground chamber by Sarutobi.  
>"Im glad your hear Jiraiya. I was…. Afraid that we would have to… kill her" Sarutobi says in slight disgust.<p>

"Well… I can't guarantee I can completely shut out the influence, but I'll do my best" he says before Pulling out his contract scroll and summoning the frog elder.

"Sorry to disturb you elder but I'll need your help to create a seal for this young girl" he says to the old.

"Oh Tatsushio eh? I see the reason why you called me" he says with as his eyes look at the girls horns.

At a pain stakingly slow rate the two begin to slowly create a large seal for her. This seal would act a bit like a suit of armour for her from the Genryu, however there's always crack in a defense.

Several more days after Jiraiya began to work on the seal, Emi wakes up inside a hospital. She was connected up to a drip, and boy did she feel weak, and very hungry.

"Uh… where am i….." she lets out before a nurse at the hospital notices that she was awake.

"Hello there… Your at the hospital… Ms… Tatsushio" she says looking at the medical chart that was beside her bed. "Apparently you had passed out and have been out for about 2 weeks now" she explains.

"Continue to rest for a bit and I'll see about getting you some food" she said before leaving the room. Looking around the room Emi notices that there was a mirror. Carefully getting out of the bed holding her iv stand to steady herself, she wanders over to the mirror. Looking into the mirror she could see that she was in a hospital gown, her right hand was bandaged, and her horns had some strange swirling pattern around them.  
>"W-what happened?!" she shouts before her hands dart to her horns grasping them trying to rub off the weird swirling pattern with no luck.<p>

"Come on back to bed or no food for you" says the nurse as she brought in a tray of food. The tray had mostly bread and some water in a glass. Knowing that when a person was in a hospital it was always good to obey the medical staff, she complies shakily walking over to the bed and sitting in it.

Just as she takes her first bite, a man wearing a white robe walks in with a boy beside him. The hokage and Naruto. Naruto quickly rushes up to her. "A-are you okay?" he says nervously before staring at her horns.

"O-of course im fine Naruto why wouldn't I be?" she says before giving Naruto a confused look.

"Its nothing" he says before Sarutobi butts in.

"Naruto has been bugging everyone to see you since you passed out" he says before showing Naruto a glare. Naruto had been told not to say anything about what happened when the Genryu had begun to influence her. Of course he wasn't told what was going on.

"When can you get out of here?" Naruto asks her. Emi just looks at Sarutobi.

"I suppose that if you can walk we can take you home. Though I don't want you on the streets till your all better" he says to her before giving her a new kimono to wear.

"Come on Naruto lets give her some privacy" he says to Naruto.

"W-why we just got here?" he says not realizing what was happening before a blushing Emi struck him on the head.

"BAKA" she shouts out before Naruto quickly got out of the room. Sarutobi closing the door.

"Ow… why did she hit me…." He says holding his head. Of course he was ignored and a few moments later Emi opens the door, now clad in a blue with a silver trimmed kimono.

"Okay can we go now?" she asks trying to forget about what she thought were Naruto's perverted thoughts.

"Yes I think that would be for the best" Sarutobi said before they all quietly walked out of the hospital and walked Emi back to her home. When they finally got there Naruto was told to say goodbye to Emi and that he would see her in the morning at the academy during lunch.

Needless to say Emi had quickly gone inside and fell to sleep on her bed. Then in the morning she followed her usual routine before heading to the academy, however today there were not stones thrown at her. "Huh my luck must be getting better" she says to herself before taking a nice walking pace for once. However everyone was actually hushed and whispering about her being a real monster and how she would kill them if she wanted.

She soon noticed that there was a man waiting for her by the main entrance, while trying to walk past he blocked her off. "Sorry but today I'll be your teacher" he says to her. Emi looks at the man who had green eyes, and blonde hair.

"My name is Inoichi Yamanaka. I was asked to give you some special classes" he says before walking into the academy and into a room that wasn't in use.

"So Emi I was asked to strengthen you mind. You don't need to know why just that the hokage has high expectations for your outcome. Now I'll be invading your mind with a type of ninjutsu. You will simply have to block me from your mind, every time I try till you can do it without thinking alright?" he confirms with her. Emi simply nods to him. "Alright have a seat. And we will begin" he says to her and when she was seated he wrests his palm against her forehead before activating the Jutsu. Emi feels him invade his mind, but certainly couldn't push him out of it.  
>While Inoichi was prowling in her mind, he noticed that it actually looked rather empty like it was missing something, like her mind should hold something more. However he dismissed this and continued to make his presence know as he was there. It took an hour and a half before she finally pushed him out for the first time. The result was rather nasty headache. The same headache persisted till it was lunch and she was allowed a break.<p>

She slowly leaves the room feeling a little bit queasy before running into Naruto outside the room. "Hey Emi!" he shouts as a sharp pain juts through her head.

"Please be quiet Naruto I have a headache" she says before walking with him till they were outside and under a tree.

"This breeze is nice don't you think Emi?" he asks.

"Yeah its…. Relaxing" she says. This was the first time that she hadn't been bothered by another student about being a monster.

However what she didn't know was is that everyone was trying to avoid her. Sadly lunch soon finished and they had to part once more. She returned to her class with Inoichi.

* * *

><p>And that's chapter 4, I hope you all liked it because the next chapter we will have everyone going in to the exam period where they all become little gennin. Also if you liked this, or want to see something added just leave me a comment and I'll see what I can do.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Authors: And here is chapter 5! As per usual I hope everyone following this story series is really enjoying it. Also I'm really looking into to get a beta reader, so I would love it if one of my readers would like to volunteer, anyhow no more dribble from me.

P.s. I don't own Naruto

Several weeks had continued with nothing truly eventful happening. The only loomingly amazing thing coming to all the students was the final exam. Everyone had to pass or repeat their time at the academy. And for one certain blonde haired boy he was stressing out, considering this was his third time trying to pass the exam.

"Well Emi… we've been at this for quite some time now, and I'd like to give you a B+ completion" Inoichi says with a thumbs up.

"What only a B?!" she shouts in disbelief. She had endured severe headaches for weeks because of him, and when she finally succeeds in reaching the goal he has the nerve to give her a B.

"Hey! It's a B….+… its like an A only…. Worse" he says with a chuckle. "Oh by the way the Exam will be in two days".

"WHAT!? Two days freaking notice. Thanks a lot!" she shouts at him getting quite angry and scornful. "what am I supposed to do about my taijutsu?" she says still in a loud tone folding her arms and refusing to look at him.

"Just follow those ninja instincts of yours and you'll be fine. Of course if you get beaten in a fight im sure you can just stand tall and look big to scare them" he says joking before rubbing his hand through her hand.

"Hey!" she shouts and then pouts.

"Anyhow since I've only given you two days' notice I've decided to give you tomorrow off in preparation. Why don't we go over what the exam will covering?" he asks.

"Where did you get that information? I thought that information belonged to the academy and that it changes every 6 months" she says rather confused as she eyes the man.

"Well… lets just say Iruka talk's far too much when he's had to much to drink" he says before the two of them begin to laugh together.

"Anyhow this time the exam will be composed of the clone Jutsu and sparring with another student. Though you don't have to win the spar to pass" he says to her.

"Oh… well that makes things easier" she says trying to remember whether or not there was a sparring match when Naruto had gone through his final exams. Over time her memories of exactly what had happened, or will happen in the plot line was getting rather fuzzy. 

"How about we practice your clone jutsu?" he says to her before she quickly forgets what she was thinking.

"Oh I can already preform a basic clone" she says before quickly making three hand signs, before with a poof of smoke two clones appear beside her. Of course neither of them cast a shadow, on the count that they weren't solid clones.

"Perhaps I should get Naruto to teach me his clone jutsu?" she thought, before being interrupted from her thoughts.

"Woah I'm surprised! I thought that it would've been something that would cause you to fail the exam" he states with another laugh causing the girl to pout.

"Hmph. Well that's what you get for underestimating me!" she shouts before a bell sound rang through the halls.

"Well I guess its time for us to part. Hopefully the next time I see you, you will be a gennin" he says waving to her before flickering out of the academy.

"I hate it when people do that….." she says standing all alone in the room for several moments. She sighs before leaving the room. It seemed like those several moments were all the time that was needed for all the other students to leave the academy.

There was a slight echo after each step that Emi took as she left the academy. When she made it outside she had to hold her hand up above her face because it was so bright outside. "Emi! I was wondering when you would leave!" shouts a certain Naruto before he ran over to her from his seat on a swing.

"Hey Naruto. How was class?" she asked with a smile.

"The usual" he simply said.

Emi glares at Naruto with a monstrous glint in her eyes. "You were sleeping again weren't you!" she shouts at him. Naruto quickly backed up. "Sheesh Naruto you will fail again if you don't practice! And if you don't pass this time I will personally be the monster that eats you" she says jokingly before pretending to bite him.

"H-Hey I will pass and become hokage! Believe it!" he shouts out.

"Hai, hai Naruto" she says teasingly like she didn't belive him. Of course she knew that he should pass. Oddly enough the fuzziest memories she had of the Naruto plotline were those that reached the chunnin exams. Everything after that was fading from memory.

"Now Naruto I expect you to go find someplace quiet to practice, and I'll see you on exam day" she says before beginning to walk off.

"What!?" he shouts as if he expected her to be his life line.

"Sorry but I have some other stuff to do" she says to him before leaving him standing there. After all she just wanted to go to sleep for a few days. Unlike Naruto she had been training like mad. So the next day she had planned to use for rest.

Once again no rocks came flying at he as she walked down the long street to her home. Once she was home she unlocks the front door with her key which was hidden in pocket inside one of her sleaves. Entering she looks disgusted. "I really shouldn't leave my clothes everywhere" she says aloud. "I can just imagine what would happen if Naruto ever came here" she said with a snicker. "Actually no I think he still has a few more years" she says to herself.

Quickly she closes the door before cleaning up and then falling onto her bed.

(Authors note: sorry that I'm time skipping, I really want to get up to the exam bit.)

Emi yawned still feeling tired. "Perhaps I over slept" she thinks to herself before walking into her old classroom with Iruka sensei. There were whispers and many glares, however they went quite unnoticed before Iruka began to speak.

"Well everyone Today is the big day I hope you all have studied for today. So first off we will be testing you clone jutsu's. I will call out your name and you are too proceed to the next room, where you will be tested. Needless to say Emi passed with a score of 80%, it was a great score though she had hopped for better. She knew that Naruto had failed his clone test, but somehow she could guess that he was hopping the spar would save him.

"Alright for part two you will be placed into pairs and when you are called up you will fight in the sparring ring outside" he says before reading the pairings. Sadly Naruto was paired against Sasuke, while Emi was paired with Hizo. Hizo was terrified of his pairing, he was even shaking.

Every student and sensei made their way outside to witness the spars.  
>"First up Emi Tatsushio vs Hizo Kisari" shouts Iruka sensei.<p>

Emi walks into the ring before, Hizo slowly walks into the ring. Iruka could see how scared Hizo was and really couldn't blame him, however he would fail if he forfeit the match. "Remember everyone a ninja must be strong enough to stand his own against his fears!" shouts Iruka. The motivation certainly made its way to Hizo.

"Your right sensei….. I will not be afraid of…. Monsters!" he shouts his confidence rising, as well as his courage. Everyone was watching him. He would be the strongest if he could beat her.

He began to rush at Emi in the large sparing ring. Emi stood her ground and waited for him to get close enough, however as Hizo looked up into her eyes, there was a flicker, her eyes went from blue to red just for a second, and a grin appeared on her face just like, when she had attacked him.

Hizo's fear became very real for that single moment. Emi seeing his hesitation she swung her leg up, and with a flutter of her kimono her leg connects with his face, despite not being under the influence of a Genryu, there was enough force to cause him to flip backwards.  
>"Winner Emi Tatsushio!" shouts Iruka sensei, as he sees Hizo on his back. Emi walks over to him. And stretches her hand out to help him up. "Good match Hi" she says before being interrupted.<p>

"Shut up!" shouts Hizo before he jumps up, causing Emi to jump back, however she trips over her landing foot, and Hizo pulls a kunai out from a pocket. Iruka was to slow to stop Hizo. However hizo hadn't anticipated Emi to trip over either. His lunge catches the side of her left horn, sparks flew from the contact, before Hizo spun to his right side before catching her in the right side, her abdomen. However despite small gasp she was uninjured.

The area where he had stabbed was now torn. A layer of rocks had shielded her from the blow.  
>"Hizo get away from her!" Iruka shouts before telling the other students to run away. Emi's left eye pulsed before turning red. One eye was still blue of course. The seal on her right horn was still fine, however when Hizo had hit her left horn with his kunai it scratched the seal, Jiraiya had put onto it.<p>

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Hizo shouts blinded by his anger. Repeated strikes simply just tore her kimono. However soon enough there wasn't any trace of kimono anymore. The ground suddenly shaked violently and Hizo was pushed off by Emi's rock covered hand.

"Chikyū ryū: Yoroi" shouts Emi. Her body now covered by a rock like armour. On her back was tail, also made of rock, her hands had three clawed fingers. However the armour stopped covering the right side of her face. "I-i…. need… PREY!" shouts out Emi as the ground shakes in response. However from Emi's right eye tears flowed.

Emi could feel something very far away from where she was invading her mind, it was using her body to test the extent of what it could do. Emi repeatedly tried and tried to stop it with everything Inoichi had taught her. However it wasn't working.

Quickly out of nowhere Wolf and fox appeared taking a step back each upon seeing her. They hadn't noticed anything was happening earlier because she wasn't releasing any sort of chakara, even now when she clearly had a second skin of earth there was no chakara to it. It was as if the earth itself was moving to her.

Wolf quickly throws a kunai with a tied smoke bomb, the kunai struck emi in the should getting stuck in her armour, before the smoke bomb went off. Her vision was lost, and Fox quickly dashed into the smoke to retrieve Hizo from it. Quickly Fox jumped out of the smoke with a boy in his arms. The boy was laid down out of range for Emi, before he returned.

Fox and wolf look at each other before nodding. Quickly they pulled out paralysing needles. The only spot they could aim for was the right side of her face, and it would most likely kill her if a needle were to pierce one of several different spots.

They ran at her before each throwing as many needles at her as possible from as many angles as they could. However none struck her as the earth below her feet sunk into the ground lowering her body.

An observer would wonder how that could happen with no chakara being used, however there was no time to note that. Just as the anbu took another step to get ready for their next attack the ground shook before sharp pillars of stone spears shot out from the ground. Emi watched and laughed at them before looking for more prey. Of course the Anbu weren't dead they were just severely injured.

"Hey! Monster!" shouts someone from behind Emi.

"No Naruto!" shouts Iruka from some distance away.

"Your.. NOT EMI! Emi isn't a monster!" he shouts before Emi rushes towards him. Naruto staring at her as she ran towards him with, her clawed hands dragging behind her, and seeing her wicked smile.  
>Inside Emi's mind. Emi cried. "N-naruto no!" she shouts before the space in her mind shattered. The link between her and the earth Genryu being broken. Emi stumbles forward onto Naruto before most of her rock armour fell away.<p>

Emi was now unconscious leaning on Naruto.

"Theres the Emi I know" he whispers before hugging her. Naruto was afraid that he had lost his friend.

Quickly several people arrived at the scene and tore Emi from Naruto's arms. The hokage and Jaraiya were among them. "Hokage is she really worth all this trouble?" one of the ninja with them asked him.

"Only time will tell but I believe so" he says to everyone.

Jaraiya then buts in. "I don't think she will remember any of this since the seal on her right horn is still intact.

"Alright then when she wakes we will tell her she passed, and received a rather painful beating from hizo before she passed out then. For now lets get her to the Hospital.

Once more Emi spends several days in a hospital room. Though this time she was working while she was out to fix her mind. Forcefully ejecting something her mind was born for wasn't easy on her. However when she finished fixing everything she slowly woke up, to see the hokage there.

"Welcome back Emi. You've been out for several days. The results for the exam were already posted" he says to her with a smile.

"D-did I pass?" she asks simply.

"Well… I don't know but I was given this to give to you" he says before placing a headband onto her lap.

"Yes I passed!" she shouts raising her arms high into the air before grabbing the headband and tying it loosely around her neck. (Authors note like Hinata.)

And that's the end of chapter 5. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. This chapter is what I will consider the first real fight scene for the series.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: God I'm amazed how much effort I'm actually putting into this.

Also I don't own Naruto.

Emi had received yet another Kimono from Sarutobi. She was really starting to wonder where all her kimono's were disappearing to. Once more she dressed in a hospital room before walking over to the door and opening it. The only difference to last time was there was no Naruto this time.

"Oh I just remembered something important!" Sarutobi said allowed.

"Jiji is certainly getting ver old…. I wonder how long he'd live if…. He didn't…. kill himself?" she thinks to herself.

"Since your finally up and about now. Why don't I take you too meet your squad and your new sensei?" he asks already knowing the answer. Sarutobi had specifically placed her in squad seven. Only Kakashi would be able to keep her from doing anything too reckless, or worse allow herself to be possessed again.

"Can we go right now!?" she shouts out excitedly, there was a spring to her step as she begged him.

"Alright, alright" he says with a sigh. Slowly they leave the hospital, quickly Emi notices that it was about mid-day.

Unfortunately for eager Emi, Sarutobi did not want to move to fast. So after a long walk they arrive in a very familiar office. The hokage takes his seat before calling for a man who was waiting outside with his gennin.

Quickly a man with silver hair and a face mask walked in with three people she recognised, however she began to laugh loudly.  
>"He's my… sensei?! He looks like a paint brush" she shouts out laughing to the point where she holds her stomache.<p>

"Hokage is she the one" he says sounding very serious that it actually caused Emi to stop laughing.  
>"She is" he replies.<p>

Naruto stands there and points at Emi.

"Emi!? I thought you were in the hospital?!" he shouts in disbelief.

Kakashi quickly moves beside him and leans down. "If you say anything…." He whispers with his serious face and voice. Naruto gulps.

"The same goes for the rest of you" he says normally. Sakura and Sasuke both nodded to their sensei.

"Well then Emi welcome to squad seven" Kakashi says with a thumbs up.

"Hey why doesn't she have to go through your test Kakashi-sensei?!" shouts an angry Sakura.

"Well that's because it would be unfair… just deal with it Sakura… like you do with Naruto" he says to her.

"Hey!" shouts Naruto before Emi begins to laugh once more.

"Now then for squad sevens next mission. We have several tasks….. among them are….. babysitting the chief councillors 3 year old, helping his wife do the shopping, digging up potatoes" he reads a loud till he was interrupted.

"No! I want to go on a real mission. Something challenging and exciting. Not this little kid stuff. Come on jiji" Naruto shouts out.

Emi looked at Sarutobi… would he crack she wondered.

"Naruto it seems you don't understand the tasks you have been given. Listen many kinds of different request come into the village each day. From babysitting to assassination. These requests are carefully recorded, analysed and the ranked, A, b, c, or d, depending on their difficulty. If a request is successfully completed we receive a payment to help support the village. Since you are untrained gennin just starting the path of a shinobi. You are given d level assignments" he explains.

"So I had this tankatsu ramen yesterday" Naruto says to his squad, he clearly couldn't care about the explanation and paid no heed to it.

"Silence!" the hokage shouts.  
>"Oh sorry" Kakashi says clearly he too couldn't care.<p>

"You always lecture me like your my grandfather! But I'm not some stupid kid who pulls pranks anymore!" Naruto shouts. "I'm a ninja now and I want a ninja mission" he finishes before turning his back to the hokage.

Emi notices a grin on Sarutobi's face. "So be it since your so determined. I'm going to give you a c rank mission. You'll be body gaurds on a journey" he says catching Naruto's attention.

"Really?" Naruto says looking back over his shoulder. "Yes! Who are we guarding? Is it a princess? Or some big wig councillor?"

"Don't be so impatient Naruto. I will bring him in now. Send in our visitor!" Sarutobi shouts.

"Wow everyone can hear through walls" Emi thinks noting that there were other people outside listening for his command.

Everyone looks to the door. It creaks open and a drunk man appears. "What the? A bunch of snot nosed kids?" he says.

(Authors note: Time skip)

The next day everyone had gathered at the front gate ready to leave the village. For Emi it was her first steps outside the village. With a deep breath she jumps onto the dirt road outside the village.

Ahead of her Naruto was shouting at the bridge builder about him becoming hokage. There was large argument between Naruto and bridge builder, however Emi ignored it looking around.

After that Kakashi told everyone that they will be going. Soon on they set down the road. For emi everything was amazing the sounds the sights. In fact it was annoying everyone.  
>"Huh? A puddle?" she questions before walking past it before jumping back into it.<p>

Suddenly there was poof of smoke, and a shout. "Get off me you stupid kid!" a man in a cloak shouted at her before throwing her off. Suddenly another person in cloak appears from no where and wraps kakashi in a chain, and then the other one joined him, before shouting do it. Both the cloaked men pull there chains tearing kakashi to pieces.

Emi looks in disbelief as do her team mates. Naruto and sakura shout out. Before the two men flicker behind Naruto.

"Now its your turn" the say with a laugh. They charge at Naruto, and quickly Sasuke react jumping into the air and throwing a shuriken and kunai. The chain they wielded was now stuck on a tree, before Sasuke lands on their arms. He then kicks his legs back striking both of them in the face.  
>However the chains break freeing the two of them. One goes for Naruto and the other goes for the bridge builder.<p>

Sakura jumps in front of him, before Sasuke then jumps in front of her. Then bam kakashi appears and close lines the ninja that was charging at the bridge builder.

"Hi" says kakashi simply as held both the ninja in his arms.

Everyone looks at where he was killed to notice a bunch of wood. Kakashi then apologises for not helping Naruto right away.

"Good job Sasuke very smooth. You too Sakura, and Emi that curiosity will get you killed if your not more careful" Kakashi compliments two of them.

Sasuke then quickly makes fun of a quivering Naruto.

Meanwhile Emi simply watches as if she had seen this happen before.

"Naruto!" interrupts kakashi. Continuing kakashi explains that Naruto had been poisoned. Yet Emi knew that he would be fine and kept her composure. She watches as Naruto pulls out a kunai and stabs the wound he has drawing out the poison.  
>"Well that looks a whole lot more painful then I remember" she says to herself with a bit of a gasp. Emi looks away as everything played. She found a rather interesting flower to look at while kakashi questions the bridge builder. After a while they all continued to the bridge builder's village.<p>

An entire day went by before everyone had to get into a boat. Sitting down Emi relaxes. "Much better!" she shouts with a smile, happy to be off her feet. However she found that the further they went on, the more she could hear some… gargled sounds on the wind, however when she asked. Everyone just said she was crazy. However kakashi knew that it would most likely be because they were closer to Mount Koryu then before.  
>Eventually they make it to the village before the builder orders them. "Take me to my home… In one piece!" he shouts making sure that it was heard.<p>

When they began to walk through a forest Naruto jumps forward and throws a kunai. "Over there!" he shouts. However Emi could remember this and quickly hits Naruto hard in the head. "Naruto leave the poor bunny rabbit alone!" she shouts at him, giving him one of her monstrous glares.

Naruto terrified now runs to rabbit and begs for forgiveness from the rabbit.

Suddenly Emi's head hurt. "Get down!" she shouts as a large sword comes flying over everyone.

Quickly a ninja appears. He was shirtless and had bandages covering his mouth.

"Th-that's Zabuza! One of seven swordsmen of the mist!" shouts Emi. Surprisingly everyone looked surprised at this.

"Oh the runts know who I am. Well clearly my reputation precedes me" he says before making a few hand signs before a mist begins to cover the area.

"Everyone protect the bridge builder!" shouts Kakashi. Quickly Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke quickly jump in front of the builder armed with kunai.

However Emi certainly didn't protect the builder. Emi had disappeared into the water nearby. Despite not being great at fighting she did know where Zabuza would be. When the time came and Zabuza prepared his water prison Emi. Who was underwater lunged her kunai upwards into zabuza's foot, causing the man to howl out in pain, and fall into the water. Emi quickly got out of the water knowing that she had just changed the battle and everything from here would be different.

"I'll kill you!" shouts Zabuza as he jumps out of the water, as he swings his sword Kakashi appears and blocks it. Emi lets out a sigh of relief. "Emi you'll have to explain how you knew Zabuza would be there later" Kakashi says.

Kakashi and Zabuza jump apart before each creating two water dragons. The two attacks collide. Before kakashi creates a vortex of water before Zabuza could. Zabuza was washed away and up against a tree. Then suddenly two needles appear from nowhere and strike Zabuza in the neck. It appeared that Zabuza was dead, and the whole Haku scene started.

However Emi was arguing with herself. "Should I says that Zabuza is still alive? No better not" she decides before noticing that Zabuza and Haku were already gone.

* * *

><p>Well thats chapter 6 Also i shall put a link up for some quick artwork i did for those who are wondering what Emi looks like properly.<p>

art/Emi-Tatsushio-430792807?ga_submit_new=10%253A1391174265 go here to see the art. Also comments are very much appreciated.


End file.
